THE FORGOTTEN GIRLS
by ilovexmas
Summary: My story is based during the FOL early years, and all their characters from season 1 are included. I decided to give the 'forgotten girls and headmaster' a chance to shine and see what could have happened had they stayed. The main characters are BLAIR WARNER along with CINDY WEBSTER, and their feisty housemother MRS GARRET. It's mostly hurt/comfort, but with some humour all along.


**THE FORGOTTEN GIRLS**

The story unfolds during the early years of FOL, and the main characters are BLAIR, CINDY and MRS GARRET along with the rest of the crew: Mr Bradley, Nancy, Sue Ann, Molly, Natalie and Tootie. The reason I gave the story this title is to show some credits to the girls who were rejected after the season 2 began. This first chapter reflects on the episode after the pilot, '**Rough Housing'.**

**Eastland School for Girls, September 1979.**

The red haired middle aged housemother was standing next to the pretty tear faced blond girl, who was shaking uncontrollably while she was crying her heart out: why would anyone pick on Cindy knowing she was such a lovable and caring person? No to mention how bright and academic she was when she wasn't running for athletics.

Needless to say, the person responsible for her suffering was no other than the most despicable teenager Edna had ever laid her eyes on: astonishing beautiful **Blair Warner**, who was the brattiest and most cruel girl in 'Eastland School for girls'. The fifteen year old golden haired girl came from a wealthy family and her father, David Warner was what they called the 'nouveau riche' and the owner of many companies, which came very handy for the spoiled student who spent her free time smoking cigarettes, and going on steady dates with all kind of boys; Normally such behaviour would get anyone expelled, but because she was probably a 'daddy's girl' and definitely very rich, Blair could get away with anything without being caught. Surprisingly enough, she had good grades and did pretty well in all her assignments, which was at her favour as well.

Sighting, the feisty red haired housemother puts her arm around Cindy's shoulder, and pulling her close to her she says: "please don't cry honey. I bet if **Gucci **made sport clothes, Blair would probably dress like you."

Lifting her head up, the tear faced pretty blond cracks a smile, and says mischievously: "You got a point Mrs Garret, and i can't wait the day until sport clothes become fashionable so I can see Blair turn green!"

Patting her gently on the shoulder, the housemother continues: "You girls should stop fighting and become friends."

"Me? a friend to such a shallow and cruel person?! Never! And besides, I will never talk to her again unless she apologizes, but I know she never will. All Blair cares about is herself and her millions!"

"Cindy, never say never, because you never know…"

"What are you cooking up Mrs Garret?"

"Just wait and see…." Is the only answer Cindy gets from the wise housemother, who then leaves the room with a mysterious smile plastered on her face.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Steven Bradley slowly descends the stairs leading to the leaving room deep in thoughts, but at the sight of the astonishing beautiful teenage girl, his heart skips a beat: Blair Warner was standing in front of the mirror, admiring her reflection with pride. She was wearing a purple low cut velvet dress revealing her perfect formed figure, and her cascading golden hair highlighted her chestnut eyes with a touch of green in them. Such a vision took his breath away, and for a moment he almost forgets the age difference between them. Why on earth did he have to fall for someone old enough to be his daughter? Life could be cruel at times, although he had to admit he wasn't a bad looking guy himself. In fact, in more than one occasion he had caught Nancy staring at him hungrily: was she not supposed to be in love with a certain boy named, **Roger**? Even 'tomboyish' Cindy kept glaring at him dreamily from time to time, though never Blair…. She was probably too busy checking other boy her age out, or worse, she might even find too old for her! On the other hand, compared to someone as old as Edna Garret (who was at least in her mid-fifties) being thirty five years of age himself, made him look pretty young next to her. At the thought of the housemother's chubby arms next to him, Steven almost gags in disgust: she certainly needed to lose a few stone to be even been considered as a date to anyone!

"Mr Bradley! I didn't hear you coming down." Blair exclaims, smiling at him seductively.

Staring at the object of his affection, Steven feels his pulse racing, and has difficulty breathing.

"What do you think of my dress?" Blair asks him in a sultry voice.

"It's too low. Put the button on." Steven manages to say, gasping for air.

"But there is no button."

"Just cover it with something!"

Still unable to take his eyes off her, the headmaster runs back upstairs to hide his flushed face: boy, had he fallen hard for the young Lolita!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile, back in Cindy's room, all her friends were trying to comfort her:

"Blair can be such a creep sometimes!" Molly exclaims furiously. She was fed up with the spoiled teenager: women were supposed to stick to each other, and not compete with one another!

"Not only sometimes: always, or have you forgotten all the times she'd embarrassed poor Cindy, just because she is a tomboy? Well it's time to put an end to it! I won't stand by and let anybody hurt my best friend!" Sue Ann yells in anger.

"That's right: Blair is a mean brat, and deserves to have some of her own medicine!" Tootie, the youngest of them all yells, adding fuel to the fire.

"I'd say we all hold her, and punch her in the face real hard several times, until she turns purple!" Cindy yells enjoying all the attention she was getting from her close friends.

"Punching is so 'Barbarian'! I got a better idea: why don't I steal all her boyfriends, and start a gossip about Blair sleeping around with any boy that crosses her path? Wouldn't that be big enough to give her a bad reputation?" Nancy suggests with a smug on her face.

"Yes! Let's do it!" They all cry in unison.

"Wait a minute! You can't do that to Blair: that would be a rotten thing, and quite unfair to be all against her." Natalie protests.

"Why are you taking her side, if she's never done anything for you?" Nancy replies, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Yes! Blair has been nasty since day one and deserves to be punished!" Cindy says, punching her fist in her bed furiously.

"I know she does, but I'm sure god will punish her, eventually." Natalie answers thoughtfully; she was a chubby girl who sympathized with anyone who wasn't popular, regardless if they were good or bad.

"Nat, you're just too nice to everyone, but Blair doesn't deserve your sympathy, believe me." The small black girl says, patting her best friend on the shoulder.

"What should I wear, before I start with my plan on seducing Blair's men?" The slender dark haired girl interrupts, in a sultry voice.

"I'm sure you'll look fine in anything you wear." Molly answers rolling her eyes: she had a great dislike for all the sexist feminine type of women she had the misfortune to know, such as Blair and Nancy, roommates and rivals.

"So when exactly do we start with the revenge?" Sue Ann asks excitedly.

As if on due, they hear a knock on the door, and the red haired housemother enters the room with a tray full of refreshments.

"I thought you girls might need some cold drinks to freshen you up. Where is Blair?" Edna asks, noticing the absence of the spoiled teenager.

"She's not invited, because she's not one of us!" Tootie explains proudly.

"Girls, that's not nice! And besides, didn't I tell you to sort things out between you and Blair?" The feisty red haired housemother replies, glaring at Cindy.

"I said I'd never speak to her again, remember?"

"I see. Well then I guess it's up to me to straighten things up."

And before anyone can reply, the feisty red haired housemother storms out of the room as fast as she came.

"There's going to b E!" Tootie exclaims excitedly in the way she always did, when something big was about to happen.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Blair is so engrossed with herself, and too busy smiling at her own reflection in the mirror that she fails to notice the presence of the person approaching her, until she hears the loud steps descending the stairs. Diverting her glaze from the mirror she looks up to see who's coming, but at the sight of the housemother her eyes widen: standing only a distance away from her, Edna gives her a stern look that indicates no nonsense, and feeling her cheeks flush, the teenage girl turns pale. Even though the red haired middle aged woman was not very tall and a about the same height as Blair, she was the authority figure at the 'Eastland school for girls', and did not tolerate misbehaviour. Trying to charm the older lady, the golden haired girl smiles tentatively, and moving nervously she asks her:

"So what do you think of my dress Mrs Garret? Oh, i know it's too low, but that's the look that sales!"

"Oh no it's just perfect for you Blair! After all, you're an expert in attracting men and you can have anyone you want, right?"

"I guess so."

"I bet you have."

"Where did you hear such a thing?" Blair asks, not liking at all where the conversation was heading.

"Oh come on, you play a good game and smoke all the time!" The housemother insists provocatively.

"That's just a game. I don't do that kind of things."

"Well you know what they say: if you act that way then it must be true." Edna continues, mocking her.

"I'm not that kind of girl: I'm a tease! You can ask anyone!" Blair yells in despair. How dare the housemother assume the worse of her, and why was it so important what she thought, anyway? She wasn't her mother or anything, just someone who worked in a prestigious school for girls. And yet, for some reason, what Edna Garret thought of her mattered tremendously.

"A tease, oh boy, you could have fooled me!"

"You can't judge into conclusions about people!" Blair continues, hurt about the older lady's wrong judgement on her.

"That's right Blair: it's all an act, isn't it? The way you dress and the make-up. I'm sure would agree on that too."

"Cindy?"

"It seems that you have jumped into conclusion about Cindy." The housemother continues, eyeing her severely.

Blair blanches at the stunning realization: this whole conversation had everything to do with the argument she'd had earlier on with the tomboy, and now she had to endure a lecture from the housemother. Feeling trapped she tries to think of a way to get out of it, but the stern look she receives from Edna indicates her that she was in no mood for nonsense coming from the teenager.

"But you've seen the way she dresses…" Blair begins, trying not to let the older woman intimidate her.

"Appearances, remember?"

"You mean what you thought of me, right?"

"That was what triggered it."

"I should probably apologize." Blair says reluctantly.

"Do you want a piece of advice: the sooner you the better."

"You mean now?" Blair's voice betrays fear and shame, and her eyes widen in panic: she had never confronted anyone in her entire spoiled life, and up until now her parents had given on her every whine. The housemother was different though; she knew for a fact that she would never put up with her bad behaviour and could probably force her to get down on her knees, given the chance.

"Now is a perfect time!"

"I better go and get her." Blair agrees in a feeble voice.

"I'll help you. CINDY!" The feisty haired woman shouts, in a high pitch voice.

At the sound of the housemother high pitch voice, Cindy runs down the stairs fast, but when she sees Blair, she freezes.

"It's me who wants to talk to you, Cindy." Blair begins, clearing her voice.

"Oh yes? What about it?"

"I'm going to do something I have never done before, and I'm not going to be very good at it…"

Taking a deep breath, Blair eyes meets Edna's eyes for support, and the warm smile she gets from the older lady is all she needs to continue:

"I was rotten to you…I apologize." Blair says, in a trembling voice.

Cindy is too stunned to answer, and for a moment she just stares at Blair: she had never dreamt on hearing such humble words coming out of the lips of the brattiest girl at school, but she knew the housemother had been working on her; The feisty red haired woman was known for dealing with the most difficult cases, and Blair was no exception.

Giving her a smile of encouragement, Cindy smiles at the golden haired girl: "I guess one who admits is rotten, really isn't."

Smiling back at her in relief, Blair answers: "the truth is that you can give me a battle at the 'Harvest Home come competition'! So what do you say, woman to woman?"

"Well since you put it that way."

Cindy is taken by surprise at Blair's warm hug as well as touched: this was so unlike her! Maybe she had been too quick at judging Blair without giving her a chance to really get to know her, and apparently she wasn't the only one: Edna Garret, who had been observing them without saying a word was wearing a warm smile on her face, and she had tears in her eyes. The sudden sound the phone ringing interrupt them, and sure enough, a dark haired girl runs downs the stairs in a rush.

"That's **Roger **on the phone for me!"

Taking advantage of the interruption, Blair suddenly runs back upstairs, leaving everyone staring at her in awe:

"What's gotten into _Princess Diane_ now?" Nancy sneers, rolling her eyes.

"Only god knows…"

Edna has a worried look on her face as she pronounces those words, and a certainty that it was only the beginning of troubles to come.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Back in the safety of her room, Blair sits down her bed and reflects about her life: who was she really, and what made her more special than all the other girls? Surely, not only her looks; She knew she was the prettiest of them all (although in her opinion Nancy came as next with her dark long hair and blue eyes) and had more money than anyone could dream of, but right now she was feeling downright ugly and it had everything to do with **Edna Garret**. The feisty housemother had put her right in her place by teaching her a valuable lesson, and she was beginning to have remorse about all the nasty things she had done, since she began her education at the 'Eastland School for Girls'.

She had been twelve years of age back then, and she remembered how terrified she had felt at the idea of leaving home on a permanent basis.

_**Flashback**_**…**

'_**Eastland School for Girls', September 1976.**_

"_I don't want to sleep in some strange bed and share a room with a stranger! Please daddy, take me back home…."_

"_You know that's impossible __**Princess. **__I'm away on business most of the time and so is your mother. It's a fine school you've got there, and I'm sure that in no time you'll be the most popular girl at school." _

"_Everyone will hate me for sure when they find out that I'm the richest girl at school…" Blair whines, hoping to impress her father._

"_Why don't you let me walk you at the front door? That way I can see your new school too." David Warner offers, smiling encouragingly at his only daughter."_

_Nodding reluctantly, the pretty girl with the golden hair holds his hands for comfort and they both walk up to the front door ready to knock, when a handsome dark haired man opens it:_

"_Hi, you must be __**Blair Warner**__? My name is __**Steven Bradley **__and I'm your headmaster."_

_The pretty girl with the golden hair finds herself staring at him in awe: he was the most handsome older man she had ever seen in her life, and for a moment she forgets where she is._

"_Blair, why won't you answer your headmaster's question? You know it's very rude to ignore people." Her father urges her._

_Blinking rapidly, the pretty girl flashes her most flirtatious smile at the headmaster:_

"_The pleasure is mine."_

"_Well, since you are in good hands now __**Princess**__,__I think I better head back to work."_

_David's Warner words are just an echo on his daughter's ears, and soon it would just be a memory: it was only the beginning of a wonderful life, with a gorgeous headmaster on it…_

Blair lets out a sight at the sweet memory, and smiles bitterly at how ironically things had turned out to be in the 3 years she's been at the school: instead of the happiness she had so desperately longed for, she'd had to endure animosity and rivalry between her and all the girls at school; Most of them envied her wealth and good looks, and to protect herself against the bitchiness, she'd had to wear a 'mask' most of the time. From a shy and sweet girl, she became the nastiest and flirtiest teenager at the 'Eastland School for Girls', and the more her classmates despised her, the brattiest she became. It was like a contagious disease she couldn't get rid of…

Until the day **Edna Garret** set foot at her school: she would never forget the impact the middle aged red haired lady reflected on her, and her imposing figure. She had been **Kimberly's Drummond** housekeeper back then, and was helping out the girls with the sewing for a play they were doing. The minute she walked into the living room and saw the girls jumping and dancing to the loud disco music, the feisty red haired lady hat put her fingers on her lips lot let out a loud whistle, in order to get the girl's attention failing miserably, and it was up to Kimberly to straighten things.

_**Flashback….**_

'_**Eastland School for Girls', September 1978.**_

"_Hi everyone, this is my housekeeper Mrs Garret, and she's here to help us with the sewing."_

"_Hi!" All the girls cry in unison, and Kimberly decides to introduce them one by one, until it is Blair's turn:_

"_Oh I almost forgot…That's __**Blair**__!" _

_The disdain in her voice was visible in she made no effort to hide it._

"_Hi!" The housekeeper says extending her hand to the girl with the golden hair, but feeling rejected by Kimberly's lack of enthusiasm, Blair decides ignore the older lady: Hi…."_

_Blair can feel the housekeeper's eyes burning right through her, but her snobbishness was too strong to pay attention to a 'maid'. She had been taught quite at an early age to keep a distance with the help: her own parents kept their distance with all their employees, so she couldn't understand the closeness between snotty __**Kimberly **__and the red haired woman. _

_Later on that day and because she was bored about all the attention the middle aged red haired woman was getting, Blair decides to smoke a cigarette, one of her favourite past time._

"_**FIRE**__!" Someone screams. And running towards the smoke, the feisty red haired woman stops right in her tracks when she spots the golden haired teenage girl, with a cigarette in her hands:_

"_Oh, it's you!"_

_Too chocked to react at the audacity of the housekeeper to even dare to address her, Blair reacts by the only way she knows: her snobbishness._

"_You know where I come from, __**housekeeper **__know their place."_

"_And where I come from, so do __**little girls.**__"_

_The housekeeper's final words finally draw attention to Blair, and observing her with a new interest, she is stunned to find her glaring at her disapprovingly: what did she do wrong by keeping her distance with the help? Shrugging it off, she turns her back at her to continue smoking. Suddenly, the temporary housemaster who was replacing Steven Bradley, while he was on a cruise enters the room, and all the girls freeze…._

"_What is that smell?" _

_**Robert Crock**__ (or 'Mr Crock' as the girls like to call him) was a stern middle aged man in his late forties, who took pleasure in cornering his pupils given the chance, and right now he was staring in the direction of the golden haired girl. _

"_Actually, I'm the one who was smoking!" The middle aged feisty red haired woman replies, snatching the cigarette away from Blair's hand._

"_You were smoking?!" The headmaster asks, walking up to her rapidly._

"_I smoke all sorts of cigarettes: 'Bamboo' and etc…" _

"_Weird lady…" _

"_But you don't smoke Mrs Garret!" Kimberly exclaims, chocked to see her housekeeper holding a cigarette in her hands._

"_Alright, everyone go back to what they were doing!" Robert Crock shouts, leaving the room to go back to his office._

"_You shouldn't have taken the cigarette away from me. I don't care what if I get nailed by 'Mr Crock'." Blair sneers at the housekeeper in disdain._

"_If you keep smoking like this your 'mortician' will nail you." The feisty red haired woman answers giving her a warning look: one look that burnt right through her very soul, and made her aware that __**Edna Garret,**__ was not going to take any nonsense from a fourteen year old child…._

The loud knock on the door takes Blair back of her reverie, and getting up the bed quickly, she walks to open it:

"Cindy?"

Blair is too stunned to see the blond girl standing in front of her, and for a minute she doesn't know what to say.

"You're probably surprised to see me and I don't blame you: we haven't really been the best of friends since I've known you."

"Cindy, please forgive me for all the nasty things I said to you. I'm not really the bad person everyone thinks I am: i just behave like that way and I don't know why." Blair tells her with remorse.

"I know that now, and that's why I want you to help me choose a dress to wear for the 'Home coming dance' tonight."

"But why me: isn't Sue Ann supposed to help you with it? She's your best friend after all."

"But you have better taste in fashion." Cindy winks at her.

"That's true. But what will all the other girls say when they find out you've been hanging out with me? Mrs Garret might not approve such thing either."

Blair's voice reflects sadness and bitterness, and touched by her vulnerability, the blond girl answers her reassuringly: "on the contrary. Mrs Garret had tears in her eyes when you left so I think she'd rather approve."

"She did?"

The excitement on Blair's voice is too obvious, and Cindy cannot help wonder, if the girl with the golden hair cared more about the housemother than she let everyone believe.

"Yes. So will you help me now?"

Smiling like she hadn't done in a very long time, Blair walks up to her closet and throws all the dresses in her bed:

"Wow! You've got so many dresses it's hard to choose!" Cindy yells amazed.

"Just leave it to me: tonight, you will be the '**Belle of the Ball**!"

And giggling excitedly, both girls start to pose in front of the mirror: a new friendship had just begun….

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Edna Garret is sitting in her bed reading a book, when the sudden image of a certain girl with golden hair pops into her mind: perhaps she had been too harsh on Blair. She had only meant to teach her a lesson about morality, but never did it occur to her, that all this time the teenage girl had been wearing a 'mask'. Reflecting on her first impression on Blair just a year ago when she had caught her smoking at school, she realizes that the teenager must have craved tremendously for the attention nobody was giving her. Being the only child from the wealthiest parents in town must have been tough on the lonely girl, and only now was she beginning to understand, that the bratty behaviour of the fourteen year old only had being an act. Sighting, Edna makes a mental note to pay more attention to Blair Warner. From now on, she would do everything it took to straighten the spoiled girl while there was still time: if her wealthy parents weren't interested in raising their only daughter, then it was up to the feisty red haired lady to do it.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Cindy was looking stunning in the blue dress Blair had lent her, and for once, her thick blond hair was open revealing a natural beauty:

"You are the prettiest girl at school Cindy! You should wear your hair open more often: it highlights your natural beauty." Blair tells her proudly.

"Do you really mean it? But I always thought you were the prettiest girl at school."

"Well, now you are." Blair winks at her.

"Well, it's only thanks to your make up: you're really talented with the colours."

"Well, I am planning to become an artist one day." Blair replies dreamily.

Just then, the door burst open and Nancy walks in:

"What is going on in here, and why are you wearing a dress Cindy?" The dark haired girl asks, narrowing her eyes.

"In case you've forgotten, we are going to a party, Nancy." The golden haired girl replies mockingly.

"Blair is lending me a dress for the party, isn't that wonderful?"

"Why are you even talking to her, Cindy? Didn't we agree not to?"

"Back off Nancy, Blair is my friend now, and it is none of your business who I'm talking to."

"So what happen to 'our' discussion earlier on?" The dark haired girl insists.

"Let's just forget about it, alright?"

Too angry to reply, Nancy walks out of the room, and slams the door behind her.

"Don't mind her. She's not worth it." Cindy says, rolling her eyes.

"It might be so, but she 'is' my roommate, and I'm the one who's going to have to put up with her."

"You and Nancy don't get along very well, do you?"

"She hates my guts!" Blair explodes in exasperation.

"Why?"

"She was jealous of me from day one and turned all of you against me, don't you remember?"

Thinking hard, the blond girl recalls the first day Blair entered the building, and how Nancy had taken an immediate dislike on the beautiful girl with the golden hair: she had started a gossip about her, and why the girls shouldn't trust a wealthy person.

"You're right: Nancy started to say that because of your wealth you would be treated differently than the rest of us, so we started to take side with her and ignore you."

"And feeling hurt, I became the bratty person you have known and despised." Blair admits in a sad voice.

"I'm really sorry Blair. I should have known better, but I was only eleven then."

"Hey we were all kids, so don't worry about it. I'm glad we're becoming friends now."

"Me too, but I'm afraid that Nancy might try to savage our new friendship: she's a very vengeful person." Cindy states in a worried voice.

As if on due, the door opens abruptly, and Sue Ann enters wearing an angry look:

"What are you up too, **Blair Warner?!**"

"Talk about the devil! Did Nancy report me? She surely doesn't waste any time."

"Don't play games with me Blair! Nancy just told me about your 'new' friendship with Cindy. I thought you two hated each other guts: haven't you spent all those years trying to belittle my best friend?"

Blair is too stunned to answer so Cindy takes over:

"Stop it right now Sue Ann! You have no right to attack Blair, and why are you getting upset anyway?"

"I thought 'I' was your best friend." Sue Ann quivers, in a hurt voice.

"You still are, but I have always had other friends, and it never bothered you before."

"But none of them are bratty and spoiled like HER! How can you forgive so easily all the nasty things she's done and said to you?!" Sue Ann insists furious.

"Blair apologized. And besides, I believe in giving people a second chance, and so does Mrs Garret I'm sure."

"Well I don't. Have you forgotten the promise we made earlier on?"

"What promise?" Blair asks, recovering her voice.

"I changed my mind about it as soon as Blair apologized to me, alright?" Cindy says, giving Sue Ann a warning look.

"Don't be so naïve! You and I know very well that deep down Blair didn't mean it: she just apologized because Mrs Garret made her do it."

"That's not true! I was being honest when I did it. Mrs Garret was kind enough to open my eyes and guide me, but I am not a hypocrite as to fake something like that!" Blair protests hurt.

"Of course you are not!" Cindy reassures her. And sighing, she continues:

"I better go back to the dorm with her. I need to finish getting ready before the dance. Thank you for the dress, Blair."

"Don't mention it."

As she watches the two best friends leave her dorm, the golden haired girl has a pang of jealousy: when would she find her perfect match?

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Back in their dorm, Cindy grabs her best friend's arms roughly, and shaking her hard she yells:

"What's your problem, Sue Ann?!"

"Why are you so friendly with 'bratty' Blair?"

"She is my new friend."

"You're new friend?! She doesn't belong with us and you know it!"

"Shut up!"

The yelling between the two blond attracts the attention of the other girls next door, and opening the door wide: Tootie, Natalie, Molly and Nancy enter their dorm to find them arguing.

"Hey, what's going on?" The little black girl asks, stepping between them.

"Stay out of it, Tootie!" Both blond girls scream in unison.

"I know what's going on: It's because of **Blair**!" Nancy sneers in victory.

Cindy glares at the dark haired girl in fury: "It's your fault Nancy! You just couldn't keep your mouth shut. Why are you so jealous of Blair, anyway?"

"Me, jealous: What are you talking about?" Nancy asks taking a step back as Cindy approaches her. She knew better not to mess with the athletic tomboy.

"You were always envious of her money and her looks, i know that now. And that's why you turned us all against her: it was so easy and we were all so young and gullible. But you know what Nancy? Blair is a lot more subtle and decent than you, and I'm beginning to understand what she must have gone through all by herself, and the loneliness she must have felt."

Nancy's face turns into an ugly grimace as she sneers: "Blair only got what she deserves."

"You know what Nancy? I pity you. You've got so much hate in your heart, that you are only happy when you hurt someone. And now please get out of my room! I have to get ready for the dance."

Nancy hesitates for a moment what to reply, but the look Cindy gives her gets her out of the room as fast as she came: after all, she didn't what to end up with a broken nose, or a blue eye!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

'**At the Harvest home come dance.'**

All the older Eastland girls were standing in line waiting to compete with one another: Nancy, Blair, Sue Ann and Cindy were sitting next to each other smiling nervously, and at the sound of the loudspeaker, the dark haired girl almost jumps.

"**Let's begin with the modelling parade! Will Nancy Olsen please start?" **They all hear the loudspeaker pronounce.

"That's you!" Sue Ann exclaims mockingly.

Standing up hastily, Nancy starts with her cat walk but her moves are too exaggerated: she tries to smile and flicks her hair imitating Blair, but she lacks on her grace and elegance. Molly who is seating nearby with her two close friends, Natalie and Tootie comments:

"She's terrible! I don't think she's got any chances on winning."

"Why can't I be one of them and parade too? I would kill for a boogie!" The little black girl whines in frustration.

"You're only eleven years old Tootie, and you have to be at least thirteen to be able to participate, or at least have the body." Natalie answers, looking at her own chubby figure.

"Why would you want to parade for such a stupid event, anyway? That's just for the brainless people such as Blair or Nancy!" The red haired girl with the freckles replies, rolling her eyes: she hated girls who looked like 'Barbie dolls'!

"Not everyone is a 'brainy' like you Molly. Some of us want to look attractive too!" Tootie replies, flipping her hair in the same way Blair does, and the three of them burst out laughing.

"**Thank you very much Miss Olsen. That will be enough for today". **They all hear the loudspeaker announce, and walking past Blair, the dark haired girl sneers: "good luck Blair! You'll never make it."

"That remains to be seen." The golden haired girl answers in contempt.

"**Our next candidate is Cindy Webster!" **The loudspeaker announces.

Cindy freezes right in her place at the sound of her name, and Sue Ann pushes her gently: "go for it girl! You'll be terrific!"

Smiling at her best friend in gratitude, the tomboy blond begins to move as gracefully as she can: unfortunately she didn't have any coordination even though she had athletic abilities; She looked like she was running for a marathon, and this was a modelling session.

"**Thank you for your time Miss Webster!" **They hear the loudspeaker announce.

Walking back slowly, Cindy returns to her seat defeated.

"Don't give up, you were great and if they don't pick you it's their loss!" Sue Ann encourages her.

"Thanks but I don't think I'll win now…"

"**Candidate number 3: Sue Ann Weaver, please come forwards!" **The loudspeaker once again pronounces.

Standing up nervously, Sue Ann walks hesitantly up to the dance floor. Her good looks had always help her go through life, but unfortunately this time her shyness and lack of confidence took a turn for the worse: she began to lose balance and almost tripped over, and her skimpy dress made her feel so uncomfortable that she was rather relieved when she finally heard the loudspeaker announce loudly:

"**Thank you very much for trying, Miss Weaver!"**

"I wonder who is worse: "Nancy or Sue Ann?" Tootie comments to her two best friends.

"I'd say Nancy. Sue Ann is quite nice and decent, so she deserves our support." Molly replies nonchalantly.

The loudspeaker continues to announce a full list of names, until finally they hear Blair's name being announced:

"**Our final candidate will be the only one in history who had been crowned three years in a row: Blair Warner, will you please perform?"**

Taking this as an invitation, the beautiful girl with the golden hair begins her cat walk, moving gracefully at the sound of the beat: she was a natural, and her radiant smile and elegance gave her a self-assured pose that had everyone's eyes glued at her. Even the normally critical Molly was mesmerized by her.

"She walks like a movie star!" Tootie exclaims in admiration.

"She's not bad." The red haired girl with freckles agrees reluctantly.

"If only I had that body…" Natalie sighs.

"You're not thirteen yet." Molly points out.

"But I will be next year. Do you think I can lose all that weight in 12 months?"

"You don't need to lose any weight Nat: you've got a pretty face, and besides it's the inside that counts." Her best friend answers, patting her on the shoulder.

"If only boys could see that…" The chubby girl replies dreamily.

"One day you will find your right match: a smart and intelligent guy with brains and not only muscles." Molly exclaims exasperated. What she only surrounded by 'air heads' or what?

"But I don't want a nerd!"

"Shut up you two! I want to hear who the winner is!" The little black girl yells in excitement.

"**Ladies and gentlemen, we have finally reached our conclusion: the winner of the Home coming Harvest contest of the summer 1979 is BLAIR WARNER!"**

Everyone applauds and yells at once: "**Bravo**!"

Blair blushes at the sound of the clapping and cannot help feeling self- conscious, when all eyes are reverted on her. Even after having being crowned three summers in a row she felt the same fear and excitement she did before an exam, because as 'shallow' or absurd it might seem to anyone else, the title of 'Homecoming queen' meant to her more than anything in the whole world: it meant an achievement that she would be able to show to her parents who rarely paid the attention she so much craved for, and hardly ever got from them. Needing her friend's approval too, the girl with the golden hair gazes longingly at her Eastland's classmates for support.

Tootie was staring at her in fascination, Molly looked bored, Natalie in awe, Sue Ann was pouting, Cindy was smiling at her proudly, but the moment she met Nancy's eyes she froze: the dark haired girl was glaring at her with hate written all over her face, and had a murderous look on her that meant only one thing, revenge…

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

As soon as they arrive at the 'Eastland School for Girls', Tootie opens the main door excitedly, and running towards the housemother who is sitting in the sofa reading a book, she screams excitedly: "Mrs Garret, you'll never guess who won as the 'Home coming Harvest queen?'

"Mm… Let me guess: Cindy?"

"Wrong guess: it was Blair." Molly retorts rolling her eyes.

Blair blushes at the sight of the housemother's eyes on her, and smiling nervously she says: "but Cindy was the most beautiful of us all! She should have won."

"Don't be so modest Blair: you were born to catwalk." The tomboy replies, winking her eyes at her.

"Congratulations dear!" Edna beams walking up to hug Blair, but as she approaches her, she notices how the girl is avoiding looking into her eyes, and the uneasiness is written all over her face: it was almost as if she'd rather be anywhere, but in this room.

Smiling nervously, the girl with the golden hair breaks away from the housemother's embrace, and heading towards the stairs she finishes: "i think I'm going to call it a night. I'm going to my room to rest. Goodnight and thank you."

Watching Blair hurry up the stairs, the housemother frowns: she was going to have a talk with her, and right now.

"Excuse me girls."

And as they all watch their feisty red haired housemother run after the girl with the golden hair, Tootie yells her usual sentence: "There is going to be trouble!"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Back into the safety of her room, Blair lets out a sight. Thank god Nancy was out with Roger: it meant she could rest in peace for a while; having a roommate as spiteful as the dark haired girl was more than unpleasant, and she'd had enough excitement for tonight. Flipping through the fashion magazine that's still lying on her bed, she begins to read it, but the knock on the door takes her by surprise.

"Come in! It's open."

At the sight of the housemother, Blair turns pale, and avoiding her gaze she starts babbling: "is something wrong Mrs Garret? Have I done something I shouldn't have?"

"You have done nothing wrong Blair. I just want to talk to you."

And seating beside the girl with the golden hair whose eyes are fixed on the floor, Edna lifts her chin and says warmly: "why won't you look at me in the eyes Blair? Are you mad at me for forcing you to apologize to Cindy?"

Trembling slightly, Blair's voice quivers, and she answers in a little voice: "I am not mad at you. I'm ashamed of myself…"

"Oh honey you shouldn't. I didn't get a chance to tell you this before, but I'm very proud at you for showing some maturity today. It's true that you hurt Cindy earlier on, but you were brave enough to admit it and apologize. That shows character, and a strong attitude. And I want you to know something: I'm your friend Blair, and you can count on me for anything."

The chestnut eyes with the touch of green on them meet the deep blue eyes, and quivering, Blair continues: "I don't know why I behave like a spoil brat all the time Mrs Garret…The truth is, that I have been wearing a mask for so many years, and I don't know how to take it off."

"But you just did darling. By admitting your weaknesses, you have already taking your mask off. Do you remember last year, when you were so rude and snotty to me?"

Blair nods, smiling: "I said that where I come from, _housekeeper _know their place."

"And I replied that where I come from, _little girls _know their place too: i wanted so badly to sit you between my legs and spank you hard: you were such spoiled brat!" The feisty red haired housemother replies with a twinkle in her eyes.

"I know and i am sorry, but I was jealous at Kimberly: she had someone close, whereas I had no one." Blair replies, feeling suddenly shy.

"Oh Blair, but you've got me now. I said I'm your friend and I mean it."

"Thank you, Mrs Garret."

And too emotional for words, Blair gives Edna a warm embrace. Taken by surprise, the motherly matron hugs her tightly: if no one was willing to give the tender-hearted girl the love and affection she so desperately needed, then it was up to her. Stroking the teenage girl's golden hair, she cuddles her and they remain in each other's arm for the longest time. Finally the emotional housemother breaks their embrace, and leaves the room as quickly as she came.

That same night Blair has a dream: she is running to hug the mother she hasn't seen in a very long time, but instead of the dark haired woman with the brown eyes, she finds herself staring into the deepest soft blue eyes, and the reddest hair….

**To be continued….**


End file.
